


Noem het Lieve Pluizige Konijntje bij zijn Naam

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canon Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tops is erin geslaagd Wolfsworteldrank te brouwen, en is nu vast van plan de resultaten van haar kunstwerkje te bekijken. RLxNT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noem het Lieve Pluizige Konijntje bij zijn Naam

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fluffy Little Bunny By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59644) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



De kelder was stil.

Dat was een goed teken, toch? Even tevoren had de dikke houten deur, die versterkt was met zowel magie als ijzer, getrild van het gepijnigde geschreeuw en gehuil van de persoon die erachter opgesloten zat. Dat was nu opgehouden, en Tops _nam aan_ dat dat een goed teken was.

Ze _hoopte_ het.

In plaats van de afgematte, moet-even-op-adem-komen-maar-kom-eraan-zodra-ik-dat-heb-gedaan stilte die Tops wilde dat het was, zou het immers ook de stilte kunnen zijn van een weerwolf die tijdens het transformeren en stuiptrekken ergens tegenaan geknald was en nu buiten westen was.

‘Remus?’ riep Tops. ‘Remus, kun je me horen?’

Ze wachtte. Er was geen reactie.

‘Remus!’ schreeuwde ze.

Weer geen reactie.

‘Remus, blaf één keer als je me kunt horen en begrijpt wat ik zeg.’

Een stilte, en toen: ‘Doen weerwolven dat, blaffen?’

Tops krabde zich achter haar oor.

Nou, dit werkte dus niet. _Zo te zien zal ik gewoon naar beneden moeten gaan om erachter te komen, _dacht ze.

Desondanks trok ze slechts aarzelend haar toverstaf. En dat was maar mal, beredeneerde ze. Als hij bewusteloos was, was hij onschadelijk. Als hij nog steeds zwak en buiten adem was van zijn transformatie, was hij onschadelijk. Als hij, om de een of andere reden, alleen maar _weigerde_ te antwoorden, betekende dat dat hij aan het mokken was, en aangezien hij _in staat was_ te mokken, zou dat betekenen dat hij zijn menselijke verstand had behouden, wat weer betekende dat hij onschadelijk was.

Tops was niet onvoorbereid gekomen, dus de laatste en meest gruwelijke optie kon met redelijke zekerheid worden uitgesloten: weerwolven mochten dan intelligent zijn, ze hadden, vooral wanneer ze opgesloten zaten, simpelweg het _geduld_ niet om hun prooi te bedriegen voor ze toesloegen.

Al met al, niets dat een volwassen vrouw, afgestudeerde heks en zwaar getrainde Schouwer niet aan kon.

Ja toch?

Inderdaad ja!

...dus waarom stond ze nog steeds stil te staan?

Ze opende haar mond om nog één keer Remus’ naam te roepen, maar veranderde halverwege de benodigde hap naar adem van gedachte, en beet op haar lip. Ze was niet bang voor wat hij met haar kon doen, zoveel mocht wel duidelijk zijn. Dus waarom voelde ze zich nog steeds zo angstig en behoedzaam? Er was toch zeker geen sprake van dat _zij hem_ kon verwonden, niet wanneer hij deze gedaante had...

...tenzij ze zozeer de schrik aangejaagd werd door zijn verschijning dat ze bij hem uit de buurt sprong, het uitgilde, of vluchtte.

Tops keek de deur vuil aan.

Die gluiperige rotzak was haar aan het aansteken met zijn zelfverloochening. Pft. Het werd tijd dat hij een koekje van _haar_ deeg kreeg.

Grijnzend zei ze ‘_Alohomora_.’ en duwde de deur open met haar voet. Ze daalde met haar stok voor zich uit gestoken (‘WEES WAAKZAAM!’) de trap naar de kelder af, en keek in het rond.

Ze hadden de muren en vloer driedubbel behangen en met tapijt bedekt, zodat de weerwolf iets te doen zou hebben wanneer hij hier vast zat. Een oud, bobbelig matras en een paar stoelen die makkelijk te slopen en nog makkelijker weer te repareren waren, werden verlicht door een Onbreekbare olielamp die aan het plafond hing.

Vrolijk trok Tops een wenkbrauw op naar het matras. Het mocht dan oud en veel misbruikt zijn, maar de bobbels hoorden nou ook weer niet _zo_ groot te zijn.

Er spoelde nu opluchting door haar aderen, waardoor haar hart op hol sloeg en ze de nogal ongepaste neiging kreeg te giechelen om de streken van Remus. Haar toverdrank had gewerkt! Niet alleen was hij er niet aan dood gegaan het een week lang iedere dag te drinken, het had echt _gewerkt!_

Maar al te goed wetend dat het met zijn wolfachtige zintuigen nutteloos was, en er helemaal niets om gevend, sloop Tops op haar tenen de kamer door naar het hoekje waarin Remus zich schuilhield. Het matras verschoof, richting de muur en uit haar buurt. Tops hurkte grijnzend neer.

‘Hoi Remus.’

De bobbel in het matras bewoog weer.

‘Mijn Wolfsworteldrank heeft gewerkt! Geweldig, toch?’

Bobbel bobbel, schuifel schuifel.

‘Of dat betekent ja, of ik heb ’s werelds eerste laffe weerwolf in m’n keldertje zitten.’

Daar kreeg ze een besliste menselijk gesnuif voor terug.

‘Zo hoort het.’ zei ze monter. ‘En kom dan nu hier en laat me je bekijken.’

Ze greep het matras met de bedoeling het van hem af te trekken, maar zodra ze het gewicht van zijn rug tilde brak er een wervelwind van beweging los, waardoor Tops achterover sloeg. Toen ze opkeek van haar op de vloer uitgestrekte positie, wrijvend over een geschaafde elleboog, was het matras weer stil. De bobbel was er nog steeds.

Tops zuchtte en krabbelde overeind.

Niemand dwarsboomt een Schouwer op oorlogspad.

Remus John Lupos, voormalig leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, veteraan in de Orde van de Feniks, laatste der Sluipers, echtgenoot van Nymphadora, en weerwolf, kon het wel schudden.

‘Remus, lieverd, doe me een lol en _doe normaal_. Echt, je overdrijft. Wat denk je dat ik -’ - _grom_ \- ‘- ga doen, flauwvallen van de angst? Ik heb wel vaker plaatjes van weerwolven -’ - _kreun_ \- ‘- gezien, er is niks mis met hoe je er nu -’ - _steun_ \- ‘- uitziet.’

Ze trok nog eens, grommend en met al haar kracht, maar het matras bleef waar het was.

‘Remus, vertel me nou niet dat je je echt aan dit ding vasthoudt!’

Tops zette zich schrap en gaf één laatste, machtige ruk, en deze keer viel ze plat op haar rug met het matras bovenop zich. Gretig duwde ze het van zich af.

Daar zat hij, ineengedoken in de hoek van de kamer, met zijn snuit chagrijnig tussen zijn poten. Zijn ogen schoten weg zodra ze de hare ontmoetten. Hij was groter dan een gewone wolf, zijn kraag iets dikker, zijn staart pluizig, en zijn ogen leken meer op hun plaats in een katachtige dan een hondachtige, maar afgezien daarvan had hij net zo goed de hond van de buren kunnen zijn. Of die van Hagrid, tenminste.

Er ging een rilling door Tops heen toen ze bedacht hoe prachtig hij eruit moest zien wanneer hij op jacht was.

Of ook maar iets anders deed dan mokken, wat dat betreft. Hoewel...

‘Weet je,’ Ze kroop ademloos naar hem toe. ‘Het is zonde dat je meestal zo slechtgehumeurd bent wanneer je zo bent als nu, want je ziet er echt verpletterend uit.’

Zijn ogen vlogen linea recta naar de hare. Er stond wel erg menselijk ongeloof in zijn blik geschreven.

‘Wat? Ik ben een halve Zwarts, morbide smaak zit in de familie.’

Ze stak haar hand uit. ‘Zou ik...’

Hij leek te aarzelen (nog zo’n verbazingwekkend menselijke prestatie voor een wezen dat niet eens kon beslissen of het nou wel of niet op een wolf moest lijken), maar ging rechtop zitten en dook niet weg toen ze een hand op zijn rug legde.

Zijn vacht was dik en warm, en verbazend zacht. Tops kon het niet laten haar vingers erin te begraven en zijn rug en nek te strelen.

‘Dus, blaffen weerwolven nou of niet?’

Remus leek een wenkbrauw op te trekken.

‘Ik ben alleen maar nieuwsgierig, Remus!’

Hij kefte. _Preuts._

‘Ah.’ Tops grijnsde en sloeg hem speels op de flank. ‘Zie je, zo erg was dat toch niet?’

Hij snoof en stak zijn snuit in de lucht.

Ze zaten een tijdje in stilte naast elkaar, Tops weerwolf-Remus strelend en weerwolf-Remus proberend toch vooral niet te kwispelen of te letten op de wetende grijns van Tops.

Toen, plotseling voor Remus maar volgens een precies (al dan niet impulsief) missie-schema voor Tops, gooide Tops haar armen om de nek van de wolf. Er ontsnapte Remus een geschrokken geluidje, waardoor ze alleen maar steviger vast hield.

_‘Je ziet er zo ontzettend schattig uit!’ _

Deze aankondiging vloerde Remus, die toch al in een diagonale positie gedwongen was door het gewicht van de heks die om zijn nek hing. Tops tuimelde over hem heen en belandde bovenop zijn borst, waarbij zijn voorpoten onder haar klem kwamen te zitten. Zelfs met zijn menselijke geest wist Remus maar al te goed wat dit betekende: Tops was de alfa.

‘Ik hou van je Remus.’ zei ze ademloos, en drukte een kus op zijn voorhoofd. ‘Bloeddorstig monster of niet, zoals je nu bent doe je me alleen maar denken aan een klein pluizig konijntje!’


End file.
